Fifth Gridwide War
It was a new age for the military supporters of TSL. Fifth Gridwide War marked the emergence of new superpowers that dominated the TSL globe. During this time, numerous militaries established itself and emerged, aiming to be the strongest and the worthiest. Chaos, Catalyst Ops, Strelok Militsiya, and Ganz, along with growing militaries, New Parthia and Clear Sky, participated and played crucial role in this conflict. 'I'''ntroduction Chaos, Catalyst Ops, Strelok Militsiya, and Ganz, played the most significant role in the Fifth Gridwide War. New Parthia, Clear Sky, The Trident(Streloks final Incarnation) supported the cause ever more. Activity With the death of superpowers such as Valkyrie Alliance, Black Talon, and New Rome, the grid went dormant. However, newer armies grew from the ashes giving new cause for the grid. Their advanced technology, change of tactics, and military relations created the largest bloodbath period ever seen. Semi-active factions such as Bloodline (known as Ne'tra circa 2008), and the Army of the Sith Republic sat and watched the new armies duke it out and prove that they have what it takes to be called the superpowers. They, however, were fairly inactive during this period. 'F'irst Period During the first period of the war, the idea and formation of alliance "Communion" occurred as battles constantly overlapped each other. This pact was called the Steel Communion. It was created by Jack Westwick and consisted of Chaos, Catalyst, Bloodline and Ganz . These four militaries believed that by becoming allies they would find stability as new superpowers. Bloodline was originally neutral but later became hostile to Catalyst elements in Scarborough for a few weeks due to sim proximity, after several skirmishes both factions became friendly for reasons undisclosed/unknown. Catalyst Marshal Westwick and Colonel Svenson made a secret pact with Bloodline's founder to kill off Ganz and Chaos after Strelok and New Parthia were gone. They theorized that they could eliminate all factions on the grid through economic warfare and a long war of attrition that would last for years. Strelok threatened to invade Bloodline with their widely known blitzkreig tactic. Aware that Strelok had the largest members at the time and their interference could provide a significant problem, the Communion decided to eliminate the non-allied factions by fighting in two theatres using "deep operation" strategy. Catalyst Colonel Svenson(Acting figurehead in the absence of Westwick) was originally against fighting Clear Sky since he had served with Konstantaine in the defunct Sparta and Orion factions. However, Clear Sky began to openly use copybotted gear from the maingrid and thus for political reasons was forced to act against Clear Sky. and then focus all power on Strelok with Ganz and Bloodline. Chaos had a deep rooted hatred for New Parthia's command so they fought New Parthia on a separate front during the first few weeks. Collapse of the Steel Communion Near the end of 2009 Bloodline disbanded due to its founder having RL issues and its officers either being inactive or indifferent to anything SL at this point in the timeline. Catalyst Marshal Westwick became extremely inactive which resulted in Colonel Svenson to act as Marshal(Figurehead) since the only other Catalyst Colonel at this point in time was demoted to private in Appalachia's construction phase for bad conduct a few days before operations started. Ganz became incompetent and was unsuccessful in attacking Strelok without Catayst or Chaos (which was not even suppossed to have fought in the eastern theatre.) However after combined raids Strelok became dormant and eventually dissolved at the end of 2009. Chaos and Catalyst then proceeded to invade new Parthia to the west. After many stalemates there was no clear victor. However New Parthia then lost all the tier they had for reasons forgotten and disbanded. Chaos sidelined on attacking Clear Sky, but did not interfere with the lone Catalyst invasion. Clear sky eventually became inactive and had most of their content creators banned for copybotting. Clear Sky became inactive for a few months after losing all their tier; but was still semi-functional in regards to membership. Tremelo Pact Period During the this period, the war shifted into a different direction. To simplify the matter,United Federation of Sims, Strelok and Clear Sky formed a faction as they realized they had common enemies. The war thus became a constant shield battle, without any sign of winner or loser. Clear Sky, Strelok's new incarnation, The Trident, Chaos, and UFS met in Clear Sky's base sim of Tremelo and formed what was known as the "Tremelo Pact". For reasons unknown, Catalyst Marshal Westwick came back from inactivity and ordered Varg to attack Chaos. The Catalyst Colonel was forced to "follow orders" and attacked Chaos in a surprise raid with the full might of its brass. The Tremelo Pact attacked Catalyst in full force in Appalachia throughout most of the Autumn and Winter months of 2009. Catalyst was forced to defend Appalachia with no allies and even continued to fight through Thanksgiving Day (Historically used as a resting period by TSL milsims.) Catalyst eventually started losing ground when MH formed and unofficially joined the Tremelo Pact. After taking heavy loses, Catalyst finally received reinforcements form a short-lived reincarnation of Orion who formed a separate to front on Maleficent Hands. During this brief period MH was destroyed as Catalyst and Orion began to use spies more frequently to compromise MH command. MH cameback with a private simulater shortly after but was later dissolved as the sim owner either left or was banned from Second Life for reasons long forgotten. Orion disbanded once more after MH was out of the theatre and disbanded. Catalyst proceeded to maneuver its largest conventional op in its history against Chaos which resulted in Chaos losing its offensive capabilities once again since Clear Sky was disbanded once more due to tier/copybot issues along with general inactivity. This resulted in a large stalemate as Chaos disbanded due to unrelated RL issues its command had. Chaos Command made a brief truce with Catalyst and even joined Catalyst for a brief period before they were kicked out for some forgotten dramatic reason. Catalyst moved to Camden after the inactive leader of Ganz sold them a large parcel he owned in the sim. However, he sold the parcel at a very high price and Westwick noticed this when he came back from another long absence. Never staying to active, He told Catalyst Command to attack Ganz after they had rallied in Camden, and left once again.With Chaos disbanded Catalyst was able to easily beat whatever was left of clear sky into submission. A brief war ensued and Ganz disbanded permanently. Chaos reformed as Haven but never recovered their former numbers and mostly sat on the sidelines as Catalyst fought a brutal Neighbor-sim war with the 11th Sentry south of Camden. 11th Sentry was compromised in early 2010 after Catalyst infiltrated their core groups through its inactive alliance with Legion. With a foothold in the core groups administrative powers, Catalyst destroyed 11th's main group ending it permanently. Catalyst was left with only an "acting-Marshal" as high command and lack of other factions that were able to attack it successfully. Dark Period During the rest of the war, New Parthia and Strelok Militsiya became quite inactive at the same time due to leadership absences. Strelok briefly reformed as Trident but was easily overtaken by Catalyst as they were not able to recover their old numbers in membership. Catalyst suddenly grew in numbers but most of their officers were kept in the dark in regards to the interactions between Varg and his affiliations with freelancers who spied for Catalyst. This created a vacuum of information as Varg became extremely paranoid of the loyalties some officers held within Catalyst. Many old Catalyst Officers were purged, as more basic personnel flooded Catalyst ranks. Duty Federation was formed in the old land that Catalyst held in Appalachia. Both groups surprisingly formed an alliance. The duchy eventually dissolved due to inactivity after winning a conflict against Maleficent Hands. Catalyst built Espien I and II above Tolkien. This era in mid-2010 ushered in a "Dark Period" similar to the one Blackfire experienced in 2005. This was a result of Vargs extreme paranoia and lack of co-commanders as he only trusted is enginneers and spies at this point. A lack of information on this period made it a dark age on the Teen grid and ultimately its last. Varg had any records that any observers recorded purged or bought for him to purge from the few historical information that was processed.This marked the last of New Rome's incarnations on TSL. It is objectively presumed that in late 2010 Catalyst sat mostly alone on TSL as a superpower. Small skirmishes with ASR survivors and Star trek related groups are recorded, along with groups led by Drevus and his space marine themed milsims. The totality of censorship Varg tried to create destroyed most records in this period though it is widely agreed that not much happened other then a brief escalation with the remnants of New Rome. When Catalyst left TG to rally in Aethyr circa 2011 the Teen grid was barren of any milsim groups. Only dead ASR landmasses remained that where later bought by chinese real estate investors from the main grid for the most part. 'A'''ftermath Aethyr eventually disbanded on the MG, and history continues to be recorded by the main grid SLMC. The grid merge killed off most of the TSL veterans along with Varg. The SLMC enjoys a more peaceful environment to this day where factions are objective and respectful in regards to their opponents compared to TSL's long history of political drama. Category:Teen Grid Groups Category:Military Groups Category:Military Category:Teen SL